


Pureblood Responsibilities

by Wildcard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Lust Spell, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Racism, Multi, Public Use, Rape, Violence, Watersports, basically just a horrible thing in general, deluded Draco Malfoy, forced gender change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: "Prompt: Magic noncons Hogwarts Students – Only some of the students are hit by the lust spell. They fuck everyone, including those who aren’t affected."Draco Malfoy finds a way to take advantage of the situation and talks his fellow Slytherins into helping. After all, it's all for the sake of pureblood supremacy.





	Pureblood Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I couldn't do all the kinks you listed, but I tried to include as many as I could which is probably why it got a little long :)

“You’re a disgrace to purebloods everywhere,” Draco hissed, his words of disgust only barely audible above the slap of flesh on flesh and the noises that Ginny was making as shamelessly as a two-Knut whore. Ginny was moaning, overly loud to Draco’s ears, and her eyes were so glazed that Draco could practically see himself in them as he fucked the girl mercilessly.  
  
Every time he thrust into her, her breasts shook, the fat sacks tipped with oversized nipples that were currently swollen and red from how many people had chewed on them and sucked at them. Her freckled flesh was covered in bruises, bitemarks competing for space with the marks made by cruel fingers.  
  
She should have been sobbing, should have been trying to claw Draco’s eyes out for the violation, should have been trying to cast wandless magic to make him stop - she moaned for him instead, legs locked around his waist, and rocked eagerly against him. On Draco’s left, one of the unaffected Slytherins was taking photos of Ginny’s debauched face, zooming in to highlight the fluids that glazed her face like icing on a doughnut. The moving photos would show just how enthusiastically Ginny was participating, how she’d licked at every cunt presented to her and let the Slytherin girls ride her face with no protests.  
  
She’d serviced over thirty people already and showed no signs of tiring. Her stomach was distended from the amount of come in it, her skin strained thin over the round dome. Draco sneered down at her, grabbing a fistful of hair and using it to slam her head down against the table. Even that made her moan, mouth falling wide open as she shuddered through yet another climax. The tired muscles of her cunt rippled around him, barely able to even flex after how they’d been abused.   
  
“Slut,” he accused, pinching her one of her nipples cruelly. “First that Mudblood filth Dean Thomas, then Potter - this is what you’re made for, taking pureblood cock and being filled with our come. When you’re pregnant with a pureblood baby, you’ll know--”  
  
His voice grew more strained as he continued to fuck her, his lecture cutting off finally when he came. His hips stuttered a few more times, pumping more come into her, and she whined when he finally pulled out. Come seeped from her battered cunt, the lips swollen and bruised from how many other students had used her, and Draco grabbed the waiting plug. He shoved the thick toy into her, effectively trapping the come inside, then adjusted the pillow under her hips to encourage his seed to attack her eggs.   
  
Really, Draco thought that Ginny was quite lucky. As a pureblood who’d been found by a Slytherin, she’d been only fucked by other purebloods. Other students who’d been affected by the lust spell hadn’t been so fortunate. Some of them had managed to lock themselves into their rooms or drink sleeping draughts before they were too far gone. Others roamed the hallways, offering themselves to anyone  - or taking, if their offers weren’t accepted. Even some of the teachers had been affected.  
  
The sight of Firenze galloping about, Ernie strapped to his stomach and squealing as the vibrations made Firenze’s monstrous cock jar inside him, was one that many of the clear-headed Slytherins had commemorated with photos. There had been a very visible bulge in Ernie's stomach, a distended line that went past his breastbone as if his insides had been rearranged to be able to accommodate the centaur's dick, but Ernie's expression had been one of pure bliss. Hufflepuffs were so easy to make happy, but even moreso when the were in the throes of a mysterious lust spell that had attacked random members of the school.  
  
Draco was sure that the other Houses had their own ways of dealing with the current crisis but the Slytherins had been as pragmatic as always. Their own affected members were locked up with either their partners or knocked out, then they prowled the corridors in groups of four. Four was enough to knock out the lust-drugged students or teachers; purebloods were taken back to the Slytherin Common Room for common use while Muggleborn were tossed into the pens where the Magical Creatures were kept. A few had been given to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher - as much as Draco hated him, even he knew that the half-giant would be horrified to come to himself and find that he’d raped his students bloody.   
  
All purebloods were taught young that it was necessary to continue their lines. Purebloods were a minority, strong in magic but low in numbers, so it was vital to marry well and have children. Of course, it was the commoner purebloods that bred like the pigs they were; hearty, healthy women with wide hips like Molly Weasley could pop out babies as if they were nothing compared to the slimmer, more delicate pureblood nobles like Narcissa Malfoy. Childbirth was such a trial for pureblood women of noble blood that they rarely had more than two children.  
  
Muggleborn and halfbloods would outbreed the nobles, Draco had been told since he was little, so it was vital that the nobles did not relinquish what little power they had. Democracy was nothing more than mob rule formalized, so it was only right that the nobles used their money and influence to ensure that the leaders of the country were ones who would pay attention to noble needs.   
  
What he and the other purebloods was doing wasn’t rape. They were saving their declining population by making sure that other purebloods only had pureblood babies. The bastards wouldn’t be publicly acknowledged, of course, but they’d taken care of - as would their mothers. Even now, as Draco stepped back to cast a quick Cleansing Charm on his cock, another pureblood boy took his place between Ginny’s legs.   
  
Draco turned his gaze away from Ginny to the struggling boy who was being brought through the entrance to the Common Room. Violent red hair, stupid brown eyes, so many freckles over his face that they looked like pox scars - and a very visible bulge through his trousers. Heh. So the Weasel had fallen victim to the lust spell as well?   
  
Draco prowled over, wand at the ready, and smirked at Ron. The Weasel glared at him, even though his pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed. When Draco reached down and cupped Ron’s crotch, Ron rocked his hips forwards into the touch before he caught himself and forced himself to still. The effort it took to do so was clear in how Ron bit down on his lower lip.  
  
“Not quite fully gone yet, are you?” Draco asked rhetorically, squeezing harder as punishment for Ron daring to inhibit his reactions. “Neither was your sister, when we found her. It doesn’t take you properly until you’ve been taken.”  
  
“Ginny?” Ron whipped his head around wildly, hips twitching forwards into Draco’s hand again, “She’s here?”  
  
“She’s occupied at the moment.” It was a pathetic pun, the lowest form of wit, but it was far more than anyone in the grips of the lust spell could appreciate so Draco skated by it without waiting for Crabbe and Goyle’s syncopathic sniggers of laughter. “Full of pureblood seed, just like you’ll be.”  
  
“No--” Ron said, but his tone wavered, Ron’s eyes starting to glaze as Draco felt him delicately through his robes. “Let - let her go.”  
  
Draco snorted, “We’re not keeping her prisoner, Weasel. She wants this. She’s finally realised where she belongs.”   
  
Draco pressed a little more firmly, then lifted his wand. The spell he uttered was complex, a series of syllables in a near-chant instead of a few words of mangled Latin; he was one of the few Slytherins who could cast it. Under his hand, he felt Ron’s dick start to shrink until Draco’s palm was pressing against a smooth curve and generous curves filled Ron’s shirt so that the buttons gaped open.  
  
“What -- what in the buggering hells was that?!” Ron demanded, pausing after the first word to go wide-eyed at how high his voice suddenly was.  
  
“Your payment.” Draco’s sneer returned as he took his hand away, using precisely calculated casts of Diffinido to cut Ron’s clothing off him without having to touch him. “You want to be fucked, don’t you? But we’re not wasting our seed on dead-ends. Pureblood _men_ won’t serve our purpose.”  
  
The cloth fell away from Ron’s body, revealing subdued curves and a bright bush of red hair at his crotch. Large breasts sloped down over his chest, tipped with nipples that had areola the width of plums, and just like his sister, Ron was covered in freckles everywhere.  
  
“I’m still a man,” Ron protested, trying to cover his new cunt with one hand and his breasts with his arms. “Whatever you did, undo it now! I don’t--”  
  
His words broke off when Draco grabbed one of Ron’s breasts and squeezed. He dug his nails in, watching the pale skin flush red and how Ron’s breathing quickened. Ron was panting now, fingers rubbing between his legs without him realizing it, and Draco let himself just enjoy the sight for a few seconds.  
  
“On your knees, slut,” he commanded, reaching up to grab a handful of short hair and wrench it downwards. Ron’s face hadn’t changed too much, making him an ugly girl to Draco’s eyes, but it didn’t matter. His cunt would be just as warm as his sister’s - and tighter, a brand new orifice that Draco would get to break in. Ron staggered for a second, a token resistance that was quickly given up as he dropped down to his knees and eyed Draco’s crotch hungrily.  
  
“What do you want, Weasel?” Draco asked. They’d hated each other for years; to not take advantage of the situation to humiliate Ron was impossible. “Ask and you’ll get it.”  
  
Ron swallowed jerkily and reached up to paw at Draco’s crotch. As punishment, Draco smacked his hands away.  
  
“Ask with your words,” he corrected, watching Ron’s hand moving back and forth between his own legs. “What do you want?”  
  
“Your cock.” The words were muttered, Ron looking down at Draco’s floor. The new body, the shame of being naked in front of a group of Slytherins, his sister’s condition, the threat of pregnancy - none of it could compare to the spell coursing through his body, stealing away his free will as surely as the Imperius curse.  
  
“When you’re asking someone for a favor, you should address them more respectfully,” Draco instructed as he gloried in the sight of Ron so reduced. He tapped his foot against Ron’s knee, then used his hold on Ron’s hair to yank his head up so that Ron would have to look up at him. “Call me Master and try again.”  
  
Ron swallowed hard again, the fingers of his free hands digging into his own thighs, but begged in a voice that was all hate and anger under the overlay of arousal, “Please, Master, can I have your cock?”  
  
“Of course,” Draco said, all faux-graciousness as he extended his hand to help Ron up. “As a proud pureblood, I understand it is my duty to fuck all the pureblood breeders who ask for it.”  
  
There was hate in Ron’s eyes still, hot and shining, but his skin was too warm as he took Draco’s hand and he stumbled against Draco. Anyone else would’ve thought it was an accident but the brush of Ron’s hand against Draco’s crotch made it clear that it was the hunger taking over. Soon Ron would lose control of his own body (his own mind!) entirely.  
  
“Get into one of the breeding racks,” he ordered, gesturing at the set-up that the Slytherins had thrown together quickly. The racks were relatively simple things, wooden crate-like boxes with holes for the arms and legs to go through. The Slytherins had learnt quickly that if someone wasn’t fucking the luststruck students every second, they’d try to wander off and potentially spill all that precious seed.   
  
As a token sop to the comfort of the breeders, the crates were lined on the inside with pillows and cushions to keep them from scraping themselves open. Nobody knew how long the lust spell would last but the crates were prepared to hold the breeders for a long time if needed.  
  
Draco ignored the already occupied crates and the Slytherin blocking Ginny from view. Her voice, raw and high, wasn’t recognizable anymore; Ron didn’t even look at her as he passed her rack. When he reached his, however, he balked.  
  
“Why--” he started to ask, only to have Draco slap his face and point at the crate.  
  
“Lie there with your legs spread,” Draco said. “Then put your arms and legs through the holes. They’ll shrink to fit you so you don’t have to do anything when you’re getting fucked, just lie there and take it.”  
  
There was a flicker of something in Ron’s eyes, something dangerously close to defiance, so Draco reached down to Ron’s already wet cunt and found the throbbing little nub of his clit. He dug his nails in and Ron’s knees buckled; seconds later, Ron was climbing into the crate, wriggling his limbs into the holes as instructed.  
  
Like that, his body was perfectly on display, cunt at exactly the right height for an easy fuck and his legs spread wide enough to make access easy. His heavy breasts lolled towards the sides and Draco couldn’t resist giving them each a slap and then Ron’s cunt for good measure.   
  
Just like his sister, Ron moaned at the rough contact. The bright bush of hair prevented Draco from seeing just how turned on Ron was, but another quick spell stripped the hair from Ron’s body to leave his bald pussy exposed to Draco’s scornful gaze. The skin was slick and shiny-wet, more fluid seeping out as Draco stared as if Ron found even that examination exotic. When Draco reached out and pinched Ron’s clit again, Ron shuddered, the muscles of his stomach sucking in.  
  
“This used to be your dick,” Draco told Ron, a smirk appearing on his face again as he lifted his robes and draped them over Ron’s thighs. “Doesn’t look much smaller now than it felt before.”  
  
There was no smart remark from Ron, just a sigh as the head of Draco’s cock prodded his opening. The flesh gave way slowly; despite his arousal, Ron was still a virgin and the barrier of his hymn soon stopped Draco from proceeding any further.  
  
 _Perfect_. Ginny hadn’t been a virgin, though Draco didn’t know if that was the lust spell’s fault, but Draco’s bride would be. This was what his wedding night would be like.  
  
He pulled back, watching Ron’s half-lidded eyes open wide in disappointment, then slammed in. He felt the flesh tear as he forced his way in crudely and when he pulled back out again, blood slicked his cock along with the evidence of Ron’s pleasure. A camera snap reminded him that this was being filmed, so he set a sharp smirk on his lips again.  
  
“Malfoy,” Ron whined (Merlin’s beard, he was annoying even like this), “Please. Please, Master. Please give me your cock.”  
  
“First,” Draco said, his smirk growing even more smug, “I want you to admit that your family is nothing but blood traitor beggars and you’ve been wanking to thoughts of me since you were old enough to get a stiffy.”  
  
The photos wouldn’t capture sound but the movements of Ron’s lips would be easy for any lip reader to translate.  
  
“N-- no,” Ron said, jerking against the crate and trying to lever Draco’s cock back into him, “Not the part about my family.”  
  
Draco tsked, holding his hard cock in one hand and teasing Ron with it. He rubbed the wide head against Ron’s wet lips, moving it in circles and pressing in just enough to tease Ron with the wide stretch of it.  
  
“No? You’re sure?” He asked, annoyance coloring his tone. All the others had been practically mindless after first penetration - had the body changing spell affected the lust spell? But none of the other boys who’d been changed had argued for long…  
  
Maybe it was just the Weasel’s pure stubbornness.  
  
Draco’s eyes narrowed at the thought and he snapped his hips forwards without giving Ron a chance to deny him again. Ron’s throaty gasps, the wet heat of his cunt clenching down around Draco’s cock, the way his breasts moved whenever he was fucked - none of it registered with Draco who fucked Ron like it was a punishment instead of reward, driving into him as deeply as he could and clawing at Ron’s breasts with his nails until blood beaded up.  
  
Ron came around his cock, again and again, and Draco counted every shuddering climax. One. Two. Three-- That should be enough.  
  
He stopped abruptly and snarled, “Say ‘my family are blood traitor beggars and I’m not fit to lick your shoes’. Say it or nobody will fuck you. They’ll leave you here, hearing everyone else getting what you want, and you’ll go mad from wanting it.”  
  
“My family are blood traitor beggars and I’m not fit to lick your boots.” Ron’s voice was thick and slurred, fuckdrunk, but the words were clear enough to please Draco. Draco slammed back in, hammering at Ron with his dick, and then dug his fingers so hard into Ron’s breasts that they’d surely bruise. When he came, he took a second to breathe, then plugged Ron right up. He’d fucked Ron, he’d made Ron disgrace himself and it still didn’t feel like _enough_.   
  
There were rules about how to treat the breeders, rules that were supposed to guarantee the highest chances of conception and successful delivery. Those rules were what made Draco grab Ron’s ass, fingers prying his small pink asshole open, and then set the head of his limp cock inside the tight ring of muscle.  
  
When he pissed, it felt more satisfying than fucking Ron had. The hot liquid shot straight into Ron’s ass, making Ron cry out and twist as if he were getting off even to that. Draco ignored that in favor of thinking of the indignity of it, that Ronald Weasley was nothing more than a receptacle for his piss. He was a living human toilet, he was a breeder for purebloods and that was it. Even being Harry Potter’s best friend hadn’t saved him from this fate.  
  
Draco grabbed the plug waiting in the empty crate to the left and shoved it into Ron’s mouth. Ron sucked eagerly without even being told to, wetting it with his saliva, and Draco judged that was enough; he took his cock out of Ron’s ass and shoved the plug in, making sure that his piss would stay in Ron all day.  
  
“Clean my cock, blood traitor,” he ordered, walking to the other side of the table so that he could slip his cock into Ron’s mouth and have him lick it clean. He wanted to be the first in every orifice of Ron’s; if the lust spell ever wore off, he wanted Ron to remember that it was Draco who’d had him in every way possible, Draco who’d made him a girl and fucked him in an orifice he’d never even had before.  
  
Someone else started fucking Ron while Ron was still cleaning Draco’s cock, so Draco grabbed a camera and took a few shots quickly. The photos were protection, both for them and the babies; if the breeders ever came back to their senses, they’d be told that any attempt to prosecute them or abort the babies would have the photos being distributed world wide.   
  
Personally, Draco wanted the spell to wear off eventually; he wanted to see Ron’s face when he realized just how he’d degraded himself just so he could be fucked by someone he hated.  
  
Breaking someone wasn’t as fun if he didn’t _understand_ he was broken.


End file.
